Warren gets expelled from school
Characters Warren-Brian Mrs. Shaw-Kate Dad-Alan Mom-Catherine Principal-Steven Jazzi-Emma (speaking), Gumi (singing) Foo-Ivy (speaking), Kagamine Rin (singing) Custard-Jennifer (speaking), Megurine Luka (singing) Noodle-Kendra (speaking), Kagamine Len (singing) Ka-Chung-Amy (speaking), Meiko (singing) Plot Warren had a test to do. However, Warren called the test the worst ever. He was expelled from school. After being expelled, Warren chose to make the opening to The Sound of Music VHS Disney 1998 Real Not Fake. However, he was caught by his parents and was beaten up by the Save-Ums. Transcript Mrs Shaw: Today we're going to take a test. Warren: No way, this test is the worst ever. Mrs. Shaw: Warren! How dare you say that! Go to the office! (in office) Principal: Warren, why are you here? Warren: I said the test was the worst. Principal: Warren, that's it! You're expelled forever! Go home now! (at home) Warren: Since I'm expelled, I'm going to make the opening to The Sound Of Music VHS 1988 made by Disney real, not fake. (Warren makes opening) Warren: Now to post it to YouTube. Dad: Warren, we got a call from the principal that you were expelled from school by saying the test was the worst. What are you doing now? Warren: I made the opening to The Sound of Music VHS 1998 made by Disney real, not fake. Mom: Let me see. (Warren's mom sees) Mom: Warren, that opening is fake! The Sound of Music didn't come out in 1998, it came out in 1965! Besides, it's not made by Disney either! You know you're banned from anything related by Disney! I will close your YouTube account! (Mom closes account) Warren: Why did you close my YouTube account?! I wish you two were dead! Dad: Warren! How dare you wish us dead! That's it! Mom: The Save-Ums will sing you a medley of songs from shows not made by Disney! Save-Ums, come here! Jazzi: What for? Mom: Can you teach Warren a lesson by singing a medley of songs from shows not made by Disney? Jazzi: OK, first, Foo and I will sing you the tricycle song to teach you a lesson from Rugrats! Warren: No, not the tricycle song! Jazzi: Too bad so sad. This is what you will get for wishing your parents dead. Lillian, Lillian what are you trying to do? Foo: You're so dumb if you think that this trike's for you! Jazzi: I told you it's mine already but you can have a teddy! Foo: Then I'll look neat upon a seat of a tricyle not for you! Jazzi: Phillip, Phillip what are we going to do? I don't want to ride on this trike with you! We could just try to share it or maybe or mom can tear it! Then we'll look neat upon a seat of a trike that is not for you! Warren: that is terrible Jazzi: We don't care, now we will sing the family guy theme song Warren: no, anything but that Noodle: it seems today That all you see Is violence in movies And sex on TV But where are those good old fashioned values On which we use to rely Lucky there's a family guy Lucky there's a man who Possibly can do All the things can make us Pumpkin pie! What the hell, put him on the bench Wait please, no, I just wasn't ready Don't worry, we'll put you in soon Ho ho ho! He's funny because you won't be back He's, a family guy Warren: that is terrible Jazzi: Okay, Warren. Now that the songs are over, Foo, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung and I will beat you up with chainsaws. Prepare to die! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:All Warren Deserves Category:Warren Cook